


as long as it’s with her

by stinkyrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, They love each other, Valentine's Day, of course there’s smut, the bees first valentine’s day, yang is a lil innocent bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat
Summary: It’s her first Valentine’s day with Yang, and she wants to make it perfect.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	as long as it’s with her

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all!
> 
> so like, ik i have a bunch of unfinished shit but we’ll just blame it on my adhd for now
> 
> i promise this is better than my last one lmao i’ll prolly delete that one cuz it makes me cringe
> 
> also happy valentine’s day whores

Valentine’s day used to be Blake’s least favorite holiday. Whenever it came to be that time of year, she always dreaded what would be good enough for her ex, and what he would do with her. Once, she got him milk chocolate covered almonds instead of white chocolate, and he went  _ ballistic. _ She had made a mental note to never even look at anything milk chocolate again.

But now, things are different. After two years of being away from him, she had never felt the need to buy anyone anything, until now.

She and Yang have been dating for almost a year, and things have been going well. Yang always treats her with respect, always reassures her that her feelings are valid… And there’s so many other things that would take hours to list. She has done more for her in a few months than Adam has ever done in five years. 

Right now, the cat faunus is at the store looking for the perfect movie for her and Yang to watch tonight. She recalls her girlfriend talking about how fancy dinners and outings weren’t really her thing, so she took that into consideration. She does know, in fact, that Yang has an addiction to binge watching anything- romance, action, comedy, you name it. Since today is the day of showing love and affection, she decided to go with a romantic comedy. 

Now all she needed were snacks, but not the cheap junk food type of snacks. Yang loves strawberries, and chocolate, so why not combine them to get chocolate covered strawberries? She had never mentioned anything about them, but she’s almost one hundred percent sure she would love them. She carefully picked out a pack of fresh strawberries, making sure they were all ripe enough, and placed them in her shopping basket. Next, she needed chocolate- she knows Yang would eat anything, so she bought dark, milk, and white chocolate. Perhaps if she had time she could draw little hearts on them.

She was browsing around the store when she came close to the women’s undergarments section. On full display, were plenty of sexy bras and panties, obviously for Valentine’s day. Now came the question: would they have sex tonight?

The topic never really came up, but she knows Yang was never sexually or romantically active due to having to take care of her sister pretty much her whole life. But maybe, just maybe, that would change tonight. 

Deciding it’s better safe than sorry, she picked out what would look and fit best on her while also being comfortable. She picked out a deep purple set that had little flowers as a design. Perhaps the thong may be a  _ little  _ bit uncomfortable, but if they do this tonight, then she’ll want to witness Yang’s reaction. She placed the items in her basket and went through her mental checklist of things she needed.

There was already a lasagna being made at home, which was ready to be put in the oven. She never really thought she was a good cook, but tonight will definitely be an exception. She also had a bottle of red wine and a little chocolate cake ready for their date.

She waited patiently in the checkout line, her ears flicking around at the sound of people chatting. To her right was a rack of gift cards and little objects for cheap, and she noticed a familiar logo. The bright red logo of  _ The ARC-ade  _ is printed in the middle of a blue plastic card with multicolored confetti in the background. This was where they had their first date, acting like awkward teenagers falling in love and running around like they were high off of sweets. She decided to grab one, and maybe they could go there once again.

The cashier waved her over and they went through the process. When she finished, she wished the young man a good day and went to her car. She’s feeling confident that tonight will go well.

  
  


-

  
  


“Lasagna, check. Garlic bread, check…” She looked around at the array of foods, making sure everything was ready. The lasagna was steaming hot as was the bread, which was good, since her girlfriend would arrive in about fifteen minutes.

She closed the box of her homemade chocolate covered strawberries- she decided to add hearts and smiley faces- and taped the gift card and note to the top, crowing it with a little bow. Everything was ready, as was her lingerie under her clothes. She decided to go casual, just like they always do, wearing a plain white t-shirt with black jeans, and of course, her black heeled boots. She left to double check herself in the mirror just to make sure her bra was not visible through the fabric, and to fix her hair.

It was pouring cats and dogs outside, which was a little depressing, but she knew Yang would bring the mood up. Speaking of Yang, she should be here anytime soon.

Blake sat on the couch, her leg bouncing up and down and her ears pinning back. Why was she so nervous? It’s not like they haven’t gone on a date before. But this is different, it’s a holiday, and it would be their first Valentine’s day together. 

_ Hold it together, Belladonna. _

It felt like a whole half hour, and still, Yang has yet to arrive. Did she forget? Was there traffic? Or did she just not want to go?

Her anxiety picked up, and she felt like crying. But she shouldn’t cry- perhaps there was just traffic. Again, it was raining heavily outside, and maybe she is just driving extra carefully tonight.

_ I’ll wait another ten minutes. _

…

…

She’s still not here.

Her eyes began to prickle with tears, but she held them back, she didn’t want her mascara and eyeliner to become smudged. Well, it’s not like it would matter, since Yang isn’t even here.

It’s been over half an hour and she hasn’t answered any of her texts.

Maybe she should just stay in bed tonight.

_ Ding dong. _

Her ears perked up at the sound of her doorbell, and she walked briskly to the home entrance. She unlocked the door and opened it, and the first thing she saw was a head of blonde hair-  _ soaking wet  _ blonde hair.

Yang was bent over, her hands holding her up on her thighs and she was breathing heavily, her shoulders and back heaving upwards every second.

Her girlfriend looked up at her through soaked bangs, and as lilac met amber, the blonde smiled tiredly. “Hi.”

Instead of saying hi back, she laughed brightly. She doesn’t even know  _ why  _ it was so funny to her.

“Are you okay?” She asked while trying to hold in her giggles. She brought a hand out to rest it on her chestnut leather jacket, squeezing caringly.

Yang sighed and stood up straight, “Yeah, just so much happened tonight and… Well, everything I had for you is like, in ruins…” Blake never even noticed the flowers, which were purple and yellow roses. She got a closer look and noticed that a few petals were missing and they were just as soaked as the carrier was.

Quickly, she brought her inside and pulled her jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack to hopefully dry it. “It’s alright, I’m just glad you got here. I was starting to get worried.” She put her hands on her chest, a signal to stay there, and she left to find a pair of spare clothes for Yang. With how many times she’s slept over, she probably has quite a few outfits. She picked out a graphic t-shirt and blue jeans for her, and handed them to her, taking the flowers from her to put them in a vase. “Go get changed, I’ll be waiting in here,” she said with a kind smile.

A look of guilt and sadness blazed across Yang’s face, “I’m sorry. I… The night only just started and I’ve literally already fucked it up-“

Blake placed a finger to her lips, and leaned up to kiss her. “You have  _ nothing  _ to be sorry for. Some days are just… rough, and there’s nothing we can really do about it.” She squeezed her biceps gently, one flesh and one metal, and gave her one last kiss. “Now, seriously, go get changed before you get a cold.”

“Can you even get a cold from wet clothes?”

Playfully, she slapped the back of her head, chuckling at the little scream she let out. As her girlfriend went to the bathroom to get changed, she went back to the kitchen to prepare everything.

She has no idea what happened tonight with Yang, but to say she’s worried is an understatement. Usually Yang is either on time or early to the dates they have, so that was what got her concerned first. Now, she’s aware that it’s raining like the Gods are pissed, and that Yang is a responsible driver, but she was sure that she would have left early so she could get to her house on time. Not only that, but Yang wouldn’t ride her motorcycle in the rain when she has a car. So, what made her late? And what made her ride her bike?

She would probably ask her later, but right now, she is going to make tonight the best for her girlfriend because she deserves it. She deserves everything in the world and she will make sure she knows that. 

Her ears flicked back at the sound of the door opening, which creaked a little.  _ Maybe I should oil the hinges soon.  _ She turned around and noticed the once soaking wet blonde hair was now only damp, being put up in a messy bun. She smiled at her, and walked over to stand in front of her. Without Yang’s boots, she was almost the same height as her in her own heeled ones, so she didn’t really have to look up to make eye contact with her. “So, here’s what we’re going to do… We’re going to eat dinner, and we’re going to cuddle and watch some cheesy romance movies, does that sound good to you?” She brought a hand up to bring a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and cupped her chin, her thumb brushing her cheekbone lightly.

Of course, Yang nodded enthusiastically and set her hands on her hips. “Yeah, that sounds good.” They both leaned in and kissed gently, and Blake could taste the mango chapstick on her lips. Kissing Yang was ethereal, and she savored every moment of it. The blonde pulled back and looked away sheepishly, “So uh, I was wondering if next weekend I could make up for… whatever the fuck happened today, because I feel bad that I literally only had flowers and you have this whole dinner planned out then a movie and then a cuddle session and it sucks that you don’t get anything in return because the Gods are just  _ not  _ on my side-“

“Shhhh.”

She grabbed her head and pulled her down so she was resting on her shoulder, and she scratched the back of her neck. “Don’t worry about it. All I want from you is your time and attention, that’s all I could ever ask for.” She tilted to the side so she could kiss her ear and whisper into it, “But… I wouldn’t be opposed to next weekend, so yes, we can do whatever then.” The faunus felt the girl shiver lightly and she silently applauded herself.

They stayed there for a few moments until she finally pulled away, and she led her to the dining table, which held the meal, as well as a wine bottle and the box of chocolate covered strawberries. She heard Yang sigh next to her, and turned around to see her smiling, “You’re too good to me.”

Dinner was a success. When Yang went to open the box, she noticed the gift card and her smile brightened tremendously, but got even brighter- which she didn’t think was even possible- when she read her hand-written note. As she opened the box, a joyous laugh escaped her, and she shoved an entire strawberry into her mouth, making Blake giggle like a child. After that, they ate, had wine, and talked about whatever was on their minds. This was just like any other date, she realized. Nothing was different except for the little voice in the back of her head, saying this was a  _ big  _ deal, but it really wasn’t.

She had to admit, the lasagna was really good. She wasn’t nearly as good at cooking as Yang, but she had to hand it to herself.

Of course, watching the movie is going amazingly. She’s curled up against Yang’s firm body, her arms loops around her torso and her head laying on her chest. It just can’t get any better than this, except the fact that she realizes she is horny.

How? She doesn’t know.

Wait, yes she does. She never realized just how  _ ripped  _ Yang was. She has never seen anything beyond her shoulders and chest, or even her high thighs. She can literally feel the muscle through the shirt like she was a fucking washboard.

But, she remembers she had bought special lingerie earlier, so perhaps it will come into good use.

What is she going to do, seduce her?

…

Yes, she is going to seduce her. It’s Valentine’s day, who would seduce their partner? But she still is not sure if this is what Yang would want. Maybe she should wait for another day?

No, no more waiting. If Yang doesn’t want this then she is sure she will tell her. 

Slowly, she drags her hand across Yang’s stomach, delighting in the shiver she tried to hide, and rests it on her thigh, close to her pelvis. 

She can hear her heartbeat quicken, can feel the heat rolling off of her in waves. Gently, she rubs her hand up and down, and she can feel her tense under her touch and a short breath escape her. The hand that was resting on her shoulder comes to the back of her neck, and the next thing she knows is they are literally fucking each other with their mouths. She is pushed back so she’s laying down and Yang comes to lean on top of her, her hands roaming her body. As soon as she went under her shirt, she stopped her, and looked up at her. “Bedroom,” she said breathlessly.

Yang complied and picked her up by her thighs, causing Blake to yelp. The blonde did her best to maneuver through the house so they could safely reach the bedroom. They made it without any incident, and Yang dropped her on the bed carefully as they continued making out. Blake’s hands scratched down her back, and she felt herself shiver at the low moan that had escaped her girlfriend. 

Blake was the first to remove a piece of clothing, starting with her shirt, and she felt a pair of eyes burning into her, trying to capture the image. She looked up and saw Yang staring at her, her jaw dropped. Deciding to be a tease, she unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid them down her legs, revealing in the panties and stockings she wore.

“Well, shit, if I had known we were doing this I would’ve worn something as sexy as that,” came a reply.

She laughed and grabbed her hand, “Maybe I just wanted to surprise you.”

Yang leaned in and kissed her, “You certainly surprised me.”

Blake wrapped her fingers around the hem of Yang’s t-shirt and looked up at her, a silent question asking if this was okay. She nodded, and she proceeded with removing the piece of clothing. Her eyes glazed over Yang’s abs, and just her whole upper body. She was beautifully sculpted by an architect. Every defined muscle showed while not overpowering her feminine features. The jeans she wore were low on her wide hips, revealing a perfect V-cut. Oh how she wanted to trail her tongue down her body so badly.

She unbuttoned the jeans but completely failed at pulling them down as Yang dove in to place wet kisses on her neck, causing her to moan quietly. “Touch me, Yang.”

Yang slid down to her chest, continuously placing kisses, but stopped all of a sudden, her whole body tensing. She gave her a moment before she quietly said, “Are you okay?”

She seemed to shake out of her thoughts and sit up, “I uh… I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Right, she was a virgin. “Let me help you.” She took her not prosthetic hand and guided down her body slowly, feeling the rough but smooth pads of her fingertips brushing against her skin, until she made it to the waistband of her thong. “Don’t be shy,” she taunted, and that seemed to snap her. Still going at a turtle's pace, she moved her hand so it was inside and she was touching Blake’s wet lips, and they both whined at the sensation. “I need you inside of me,” she pleaded using a gentle tone, encouraging her to move forward. The blonde complied and slid a finger into her easily, and she moaned.

Yang pushed in and out for a few seconds until she added a second finger, stretching her out nicely. The tempo quickened gradually, and she removed her bra, playing with her nipples, “Harder baby,” she pleaded, and that really set Yang off. With her prosthetic hand, she grabbed Blake’s own and held it tenderly as she continued to finger her, this time rougher. 

“Yang, I-I’m gonna cum,” she whined. Yang leaned forward and captured her lips.

“Cum for me then.”

Her voice did the trick. Instantly, her vision turned white as pleasure bursted throughout her body, her mouth opened in a high pitched cry as her free hand grabbed Yang’s shoulder.

The aftershock was beautiful, better than it is when she is playing with herself, most likely due to the fact that it was Yang. Speaking of Yang, the blonde kept her fingers inside of her, but held her in such a caring way she just wanted to cry. But no, she won’t ruin the moment like that.

“Was that good?” Asked the newbie.

She chuckled, “For someone who doesn’t know what they’re doing, you sure are a pro at making me feel good.”

A cute giggle escaped her girlfriend, “Eh, I wouldn’t say I was  _ that  _ good.”

They held each other for a little while longer until Blake interrupted the silence, “Let me take care of you.”

Yang looked at her with an unreadable expression, but eventual nodded her head, “Okay.”

She pushed her chest gently so she would lay down on her back, but before her back reached the bed, Blake’s hand went behind her swiftly to unclip the bra. “Damn, how many girls have you slept with? I can’t even do that with my own bra.” 

The comment made her laugh and she had to cover her face with her hands. “You’re my first, but I did my research.”

“Right, so you masturbated.”

“Shut up.” She successfully did that by capturing her lips in a wet kiss and pulling her bra down to reveal her beautiful bust. She couldn’t resist, so she bent over and captured a nipple in her mouth, rolling the now hard bud in with her tongue. Her ears perked up at the sound of Yang moaning quietly, and she decided that was her new favorite sound. A soft hand came up to rub behind her ear, and she practically melted from the touch.

She looked up at her like she was her prey, and slowly but surely trailed down her body, her tongue creating a slick path until she reached her V-line. She grabbed her thighs and placed little kisses on the inside, as a sign of love and affection. Beginning to get impatient, she grabbed her clit with her lips and began to suck diligently, the twitch in her hips letting her know she was doing it right.

As a cat faunus, her tongue was rougher than the normal human’s, so she would take advantage of that and please her lover thoroughly. Using her tongue, she swiped from her lips back up to her clit, coating herself in Yang’s arousal, tasting her. She was sweet yet salty, just like she had dreamed of.

She picked up the pace and began to rapidly lick her clit and dive inside of her occasionally, and the moans coming from above her told her she was doing more than a good job. She could tell she was close, so she continued with her ministrations.

“F-fuck, Blake.” A metallic hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled, but not too hard, and she moaned at the slight pain.

Her voice sent vibrations through Yang, and as soon as she started moaning again, she was cumming, her thighs shaking lightly. “Such a good girl,” she purred, and she felt her tense and shake all over again, like she had cum a second time. She continued to lap at her clit until she came down from her high, and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “So, I see you have a praise kink, yes?” The faunus raised a brow and smirked at her playfully as she sat up and rubbed Yang’s hips.

She didn’t think the blonde could blush even more than that, “Shut up…” She mumbled and looked away with a cute pout. Blake chuckled and straddled her hips, taking her panties and stockings off as a little show for her perfect girlfriend. As much as she wanted to continue this, she could tell Yang was tired- she  _ did  _ have a long day, and they had just had sex, so it’s only fair that she lets her rest. Doing her best to be gentle, she pulled the comforter down from under her and tucked the two of them in, Blake burrowing her head into the crook of her neck. “Hey, Blake?”

She hummed quietly as a soft hand scratched behind her ear.

“I love you.”

Blake pulled away and looked up at her, appreciating the way the moonlight made her lilac eyes glow, “I love you too baby.” She leaned up and gave her one last kiss before she tucked herself back in.

Honestly? It didn’t matter what day or occasion it was. As long as she’s with Yang, everything will be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! lemme know what you think


End file.
